Brèves de la famille Black
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Avant de s'appeler Lestrange, Malefoy ou Tonks, elles s'appelaient toutes les trois Black. Comment était-il, ce temps où elles étaient trois sœurs élevées derrière les murs du manoir Black ?


_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa, qui consiste à offrir un OS de Noël à quelqu'un. Il a donc été écrit pour **starck29**. Starck, si tu passes par là, j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira !_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(3 août 1963)**_

\- Garde ta baguette bien droite, Sirius, expliqua doucement Narcissa. Voilà, comme ça.

Sirius refit le mouvement que sa cousine lui montrait et quelques étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa baguette-jouet. Un immense sourire fier se dessina sur son visage pendant que Narcissa le félicitait :

\- Tu vois, c'était mieux !

\- Oui ! Tu as vu Andromeda ? J'ai réussi !

Il se planta devant sa cousine, qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil de la salle de jeux pour lire ses manuels scolaires déjà achetés. Celle-ci leva les yeux de son livre et sourit :

\- Oui j'ai vu. Tu te débrouilles bien !

\- Oui ! Je pourrais aller à Poudlard avec toi, alors ?

Andromeda laissa échapper un léger rire et elle posa son livre sur ses genoux. Ses yeux noirs et amusés se posèrent sur lui et elle expliqua patiemment :

\- Tu n'as que trois ans, Sirius. On ne va pas à Poudlard à trois ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut avoir onze ans pour y aller. Moi j'ai onze ans donc je pourrai y aller en septembre. Toi tu dois encore attendre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça suffit Sirius ! trancha sèchement Bellatrix. Laisse ta cousine tranquille.

L'air autoritaire et agacé de Bellatrix le fit taire aussitôt. Celle-ci était restée à l'écart, assise devant une table pour écrire une lettre, et n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis. De toutes ses cousines, Bellatrix était celle qui l'impressionnait le plus. Peut-être parce qu'elle était juste la plus âgée, peut-être parce qu'elle rechignait le plus à jouer avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris comment ses yeux noirs si semblables à ceux d'Andromeda pouvaient être aussi froids que ceux de sa sœur étaient doux et chaleureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bellatrix était la plus grande dans cette pièce, et l'une des principales règles que l'on apprenait dans la famille Black était d'obéir aux plus âgés. Lentement, il se détourna d'Andromeda et revint vers Narcissa qui lui proposait de lui lire un livre.

* * *

 _ **(4 septembre 1963, lettre de Druella Black à l'attention de Walburga Black)**_

 _Ma chère belle-sœur,_

 _Je tenais à t'informer moi-même de la nouvelle qui nous est arrivée de Poudlard. Suite à sa rentrée, Andromeda a été répartie à Serdaigle. Cette nouvelle a été un grand choc pour nous, qui pensions naturellement qu'elle rejoindrait Bellatrix à Serpentard. Cependant, après réflexion, nous avons été forcés de constater que sa passion pour les livres et la connaissance rendaient ce choix prévisible. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il arrive que le Choixpeau remarque chez un élève des aptitudes propres à plusieurs maisons et ait finalement à trancher. Nous ne doutons pas que ça a été le cas pour Andromeda, et que cette répartition n'ébranle en rien ses qualités et convictions propres à Serpentard et à notre noble famille._

 _Fort heureusement, les jeunes Pénélope Greengrass et Elizabeth Yaxley ont également été réparties à Serdaigle. Ces demoiselles sont des jeunes filles de bonne famille avec qui Andromeda a tout de suite sympathisé. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elles sauront rester unies afin de se protéger mutuellement de l'influence néfaste de sang-impurs qu'elles pourraient avoir à fréquenter._

 _Je reste à ta disposition si tu désires en discuter plus en détail et t'adresse toutes mes amitiés._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Ta belle-sœur Druella._

* * *

 _ **(15 novembre 1963)**_

Il y a une différence entre ce qui est dit et ce qui est fait. Il y en a également une entre ce qui est dit devant la société sorcière et ce qui se chuchote dans l'intimité du manoir Black. Narcissa le sait. Elle le voit, tous les jours, depuis la répartition d'Andromeda. Elle entend ses parents affirmer que sa répartition à Serdaigle n'ébranle en rien ses convictions. Elle voit la lueur de doute dans leurs yeux quand ils répètent qu'elle contribue à faire briller l'honneur des Black au-delà de la maison Serpentard. Elle sait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, qu'à chacun de ses retours pour les vacances, ses paroles et ses gestes seront scrutés, épiés, commentés. Que le moindre mot de trop de sa part pourra convaincre ses parents qu'elle n'est pas une Black digne de ce nom et qu'ils ne la considéreront plus jamais comme leur fille.

Andromeda lui envoie souvent des lettres, directement à elle. Elle s'enthousiasme de l'ambiance de Poudlard, lui détaille chaque cours et chaque anecdote, parle de ses amies. Mais ce n'est pas ce que lit Narcissa. A travers ses mots, elle devine son appréhension de revenir pour les vacances. Elle comprend ses questions à moitié voilées sur le véritable ressentiment de ses parents suite à sa répartition. Dans ses réponses, Narcissa lui ment ouvertement pour la rassurer mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Andromeda avait tout d'une digne membre des Black. Tout, la gentillesse en plus. Est-ce que ce sont véritablement sa tendresse, son affection et ses sourires qui l'ont conduite à être répartie dans une autre maison que Serpentard ? Qui ont provoqué tous ces doutes à son encontre ? Elle l'ignore. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle refuse de vivre la même chose, elle refuse de voir ces soupçons et ces regards réprobateurs posés sur elle-même.

Bellatrix est à Serpentard et elle rend sa famille fière, alors elle sera comme Bellatrix. Dans chaque parole, chaque geste, elle s'applique à l'imiter, à se souvenir de son comportement pour mieux le reproduire. Lorsqu'elle arrive avec ses parents chez sa tante Walburga, elle la salue en inclinant la tête respectueusement, comme le faisait Bellatrix. Lorsqu'on lui propose d'aller dans la salle de jeux avec les autres enfants, elle a envie d'accepter. Mais Bellatrix n'acceptait que rarement, que quand on lui faisait comprendre que les discussions qui allaient avoir lieu ne concernaient que les adultes. Elle reste donc immobile et demande, comme sa sœur le faisait systématiquement :

\- Puis-je plutôt rester prendre le thé avec vous, mère ?

* * *

 _ **(21 février 1964)**_

\- Mère ?

\- Oui Sirius ?

\- Pourquoi Narcissa, elle est devenue si ennuyeuse ?

\- On dit pourquoi Narcissa est-elle devenue, corrigea sa mère. Et l'on ne critique pas les membres de notre famille.

\- Pardon.

Sa mère esquissa un semblant de sourire fier. Du haut de ses trois ans, presque quatre maintenant, Sirius était déjà le digne héritier des Black. Tout, dans son maintien, son élocution, sa prestance, trahissait une éducation sévère mais réussie qui continuerait à faire briller le nom Black dans la société sorcière.

\- Reformule ta question, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi Narcissa… Refuse-t-elle de jouer avec Regulus et moi à présent ? Pourquoi ne dit-elle plus rien à part quand un adulte lui pose une question ?

\- Elle grandit, expliqua sa mère. Elle a sept ans désormais, elle apprend à bien se comporter. Elle comprend que les habitudes qu'ont les enfants – les jeux, les plaisanteries – ne sont plus tolérés à partir d'un certain âge. Et même si elle est encore jeune, elle commence à l'apprendre et à se comporter de la façon que l'on attend d'une jeune fille bien éduquée.

\- Pourquoi est-on obligé de se comporter comme cela quand on grandit ? s'étonna Sirius. Ce serait tellement mieux de pouvoir continuer…

\- Parce que nous sommes des Black. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Les gens qui ne font pas partie de la bourgeoisie sorcière peuvent se permettre ce genre de comportement puéril et déshonorant. Mais nous avons une réputation et un honneur à préserver, nous nous devons de briller par notre éducation, notre pouvoir d'influence sur la haute société et nos bonnes manières. Nous ne nous comportons pas à la façon de moldus sauvages et décadents.

Sirius acquiesça sobrement en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa mère. Il comprenait ce qu'elle lui expliquait, seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le changement de comportement de sa cousine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs précis, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle jouait avec lui, l'écoutait et l'encourageait. Il voulait la retrouver. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de cette poupée de porcelaine bien élevée qu'elle était en train de devenir. Il releva la tête vers sa mère en affirmant :

\- Si c'est cela être un Black, alors je préfère ne pas en être un.

* * *

 _ **(9 juin 1964)**_

\- Bien entendu, admit Orion, les Bones ne sont définitivement plus une famille avec laquelle il faut compter. Ils ont apporté beaucoup trop de preuves de leur volonté de renier l'importance du statut du sang. Regardez par exemple les convictions d'Edgar quant aux projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est en effet indéniable, confirma Druella. Il y a quelques temps, nous pouvions encore espérer ne pas en arriver là, mais aujourd'hui il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. L'invasion de moldus dans notre monde est devenu un réel problème qu'il nous est impossible de contourner. Et cet idiot trouve encore absurde le fait qu'il faille à toute force purifier les sorciers de tous les sang-impurs ? C'est totalement stupide…

Sirius restait assis en silence sur sa chaise. Il avait eu l'autorisation de rester avec eux à condition de se tenir tranquille, et il écoutait la conversation à laquelle il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. De temps en temps, ses lèvres se portaient à sa tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il faisait attention à ne pas renverser. Il avait beau ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée d'assister aux conversations d'adultes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela terriblement ennuyant. Comment Bellatrix et Narcissa supportaient-elles ces moments en silence sans rechigner ?

\- Le problème ne vient pas que d'Edgar, malheureusement, soupira Walburga. C'est désormais toute la famille qui est corrompue. Regardez la petite dernière, Abigail. La présence de cette bâtarde parle d'elle-même.

\- D'où tiens-tu qu'elle est bâtarde ? s'étonna Druella.

\- Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Les Bones ont les cheveux châtains foncés depuis l'époque de Merlin, et Eleanor veut faire croire qu'une fillette aussi blonde est celle de Douglas ? Qui espère-t-elle tromper ? Non, vraiment, si tu veux mon avis, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle l'ait eue avec un moldu ! Enfin, une enfant blonde quand on voit le visage de tout le reste de la famille…

Sirius esquissa un sourire en saisissant un peu mieux de quoi il était question et il leva la tête de sa tasse pour demander innocemment :

\- Comme Narcissa ?

* * *

 _ **(15 mai 1965)**_

\- De toute façon, t'es pas ma cousine ! lança Sirius.

Narcissa encaissa la réplique avec les sourcils haussés de surprise et une pointe de douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Sirius ! rugit son père. Présente immédiatement tes excuses !

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est elle qui refuse de venir jouer avec nous !

\- Cela suffit ! Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Son père désigna du doigt l'un des coins de la pièce, que Sirius rejoignit en grommelant. Il resta debout, les mains dans le dos, sous la surveillance de Kreattur chargé de le rappeler à l'ordre s'il essayait de bouger. Narcissa était repartie avec les adultes. Un peu plus loin, Regulus volait à quelques centimètres du sol sur un balai-jouet. Son regard foudroyant ne le lâchait pas. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation d'avoir un balai-jouet. _Ce genre de pratique puérile n'est pas digne de l'héritier des Black_ , avait dit sa mère. Mais Regulus n'était pas l'héritier. Parce qu'il était né un peu plus tard, il avait moins de remontrances, plus de libertés, on le reprenait moins souvent lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs de langage ou se comportait mal.

Son regard se fixa un peu plus sur le balai-jouet qui, soudainement, fut violemment secoué. Regulus cria en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces mais le balai fit deux autres ruades qui envoyèrent le garçon contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Arrivés en courant, leurs parents observèrent la scène et s'écrièrent :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Regulus pleurait toujours, recroquevillé devant le mur qu'il avait percuté. Narcissa était revenue en même temps que leurs parents et l'aidait à se relever en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Devant l'air étonné et choqué de Sirius, Orion reprit :

\- Kreattur ! Des explications !

\- Le jeune maître Sirius a eu un accès de magie instinctive qui a fait chuter le maître Regulus, expliqua l'elfe.

Les sourcils de Sirius se levèrent de surprise. Il avait fait de la magie ? Comment pouvait-il en faire sans s'en rendre compte ? Il savait que Kreattur pouvait détecter la magie mieux que les humains, et qu'il lui était impossible de mentir à son père, pourtant il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu être possible. Leurs parents aussi restèrent dubitatifs.

\- De la magie instinctive ? se reprit finalement Walburga. A cinq ans ?

\- Sirius a toujours été en avance sur son âge, fit remarquer Orion.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, père, je vous le jure ! s'exclama Sirius.

Son père avait encore un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Lentement, Narcissa murmura :

\- Si je peux me permettre, tante Walburga, je doute que Sirius ait effectivement réalisé cela volontairement. Il n'en est pas capable, à son âge…

\- Nous le savons, Narcissa, murmura doucement Orion. Sirius, présente tes excuses à ton frère ! Et à l'avenir, tu tâcheras de contrôler un peu mieux tes émotions !

\- De se contrôler un peu mieux ? répéta Walburga, surprise par la clémence d'Orion. Il a failli tuer son frère !

\- Involontairement.

Il s'assura que Sirius s'excuse auprès de Regulus avant de repartir en murmurant :

\- De la magie instinctive à cinq ans… Quand je vais raconter ça à Abraxas qui me bassine avec les progrès de son Lucius !

* * *

 _ **(01 septembre 1966)**_

\- Black, Narcissa !

Une boule désagréable se formait dans la gorge de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle avançait vers McGonagall, qui venait d'annoncer son nom. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et n'eut pas le temps de chercher les visages de ses sœurs aux tables de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Le Choixpeau tomba sur ses yeux et son corps se crispa d'appréhension pendant qu'elle suppliait intérieurement :

\- _Serpentard, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, envoie-moi à Serpentard…_

 _\- Serpentard, vraiment ? s'étonna le Choixpeau. Hmm, ce ne serait pas un si mauvais choix… Tu es une Black après tout, et je devine beaucoup de ruse en toi. D'intelligence aussi, et de la gentillesse. Oui, tu as les qualités qui font que les Black vont à Serpentard, mais tu as aussi une très grande bonté. Je me demande si Poufsouffle…_

 _\- NON ! rugit-elle intérieurement. Je t'en supplie, pas Poufsouffle ! Aucun Black n'y a jamais été, aucun ! Mes parents m'ont toujours bassiné que seuls les ratés et les nés-moldus finissent là-bas ! Ce sera pire que pour Andromeda, ils ne le toléreront jamais ! S'il te plaît !_

 _\- Bon, bon d'accord, admit le Choixpeau. Si tu es sûre de toi, dans ce cas, ce sera… SERPENTARD !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna et elle recouvrit soudain la vision quand McGonagall lui enleva le Choixpeau de la tête. Devant les lumières de la Grande Salle, la table de Serpentards qui applaudissaient longuement, Bellatrix debout pour mieux l'acclamer et l'air ravi, un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle l'avait fait. Elle le réalisait à peine, mais elle avait réussi. Elle était une Serpentard. Elle était une Black.

* * *

 _ **(25 février 1967)**_

Regulus sait qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé de sa fratrie. Il sait que Sirius est l'héritier, et que si ce titre lui donne autant de devoirs que de privilèges, il n'en reste pas moins l'enfant le plus important de la famille Black. Regulus a bien plus de liberté, et il voit que les réprimandes et punitions tombent beaucoup plus souvent sur son frère que sur lui-même. Il en est conscient. Une part de lui voit bien que Sirius est aussi plus caractériel, qu'il se plie moins facilement aux désirs et aux exigences de ses parents que lui-même, et que c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils sont aussi sévères avec lui. Il n'empêche qu'il y a des fois où il l'envie. Il envie ce titre d'héritier qui rend ses parents fiers de lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour ça, il envie cette aptitude et cette nonchalance qu'a Sirius à profiter de ce statut pour tenir tête à ses parents.

Est-ce du courage ou juste de la stupidité ? Il l'ignore. Mais il penche quand même pour la stupidité. Sirius est le premier fils de ses parents, celui qui sera à la tête de l'empire familial dans quelques années, celui qui n'aura jamais à se battre pour prouver ce qu'il vaut et rendre ses parents fiers. Alors pourquoi semble-t-il rejeter aussi violemment son statut et ses enseignements ? Pourquoi répète-t-il à qui veut l'entendre qu'il préférerait ne pas être un Black ? Est-ce juste pour énerver un peu plus ses parents, ou le pense-t-il sincèrement ? Est-il aveugle au point de ne pas réaliser, comprendre et accepter cette situation rêvée dont il bénéficie depuis sa naissance ?

Il l'ignore. Mais il sait que Sirius s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux, qu'on tolère pour l'instant à cause de son âge ses sautes d'humeur mais qu'un jour, ses parents cesseront de se laisser berner. Qu'ils comprendront qu'ils n'ont plus rien à tirer de ce fils qui les renie. Ce jour-là, il sera là. Ce jour-là, ils réaliseront qu'ils ont un autre fils qui attend la moindre occasion de les rendre fiers – et qui, lui, ne refusera pas cette importance un seul instant.

* * *

 _ **(30 juin 1968)**_

\- Walburga, je me dois de vous féliciter pour l'éducation de ces deux charmants jeunes hommes, vraiment ! s'exclama Mme Greengrass.

Invitée à prendre le thé, l'amie de leur mère était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant et Sirius et Regulus étaient restés avec elles dans le salon. Walburga les avaient autorisés à quitter le canapé tant qu'ils restaient sages, mais seul Sirius en avait profité pour jouer avec un jeu de cartes ensorcelées quelques mètres plus loin. Regulus était resté à côté de sa mère, en silence. Walburga esquissa un sourire et répondit :

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ils nous donnent parfois du fil à retordre !

\- Tout de même, vous pouvez vous vanter de les avoir bien éduqués ! Quand on constate le comportement de leur cousine à Poudlard, c'est un soulagement de voir que la lignée des Black est tout de même conservée par ses autres membres !

\- Leur cousine ? répéta Walburga en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Andromeda ! expliqua Mme Greengrass. Pénélope et elle sont à Serdaigle ensemble, et je peux vous dire que Penny regrette souvent d'avoir à la côtoyer au vu des discours qu'elle peut tenir ! Rien à voir avec le comportement exemplaire de Bellatrix ou de Narcissa ! Druella ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Walburga fronça les sourcils mais se ressaisit rapidement. Bien sûr, Druella lui parlait d'Andromeda. Elle lui racontait combien elle s'épanouissait à Serdaigle sans pour autant renier ses principes, les efforts qu'elle faisait pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec les nés-moldus de son année et son éducation irréprochable. Mais, à l'évidence, Pénélope Greengrass rapportait une toute autre version à sa mère.

\- Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet récemment, admit Walburga. Voulez-vous bien m'en dire plus ?

\- Andromeda ne fréquente désormais plus du tout Pénélope, ni Elizabeth Yaxley d'ailleurs. Son groupe d'amies est pour la plupart constitué de nés-moldus et de quelques sang-mêlés. Cela cause beaucoup de disputes avec Bellatrix et Narcissa, par ailleurs. Il me semble que les choses ont véritablement explosé quand Andromeda a commencé à affirmer que la pureté du sang ne valait rien. Vous réalisez un peu le scandale ! Vraiment, je m'étonne que Druella ne vous ait rien dit…

Walburga avait gardé un air impassible mais intéressé en écoutant les révélations, mais elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si Bellatrix et Narcissa s'étaient plusieurs fois disputées avec leur sœur, alors il était impossible que Druella ne soit pas au courant. Elle voyait régulièrement sa propre sœur et elles discutaient de leurs enfants, mais elle réalisait à présent que Druella affirmait légèrement qu'Andromeda continuait à les rendre fiers avant de changer de sujet de conversation. Qu'un enfant Black renie sa famille et ses principes était déjà arrivé par le passé, et ce problème s'était à chaque fois réglé de la même manière : En déshéritant l'enfant concerné et en niant tout lien de parenté avec lui. Mais que leur mère le protège et cache son comportement au reste de sa famille, c'était déjà beaucoup plus rare. Il allait définitivement falloir qu'elle ait une conversation avec sa belle-sœur.

* * *

 _ **(07 août 1969, publication dans la Gazette du Sorcier)**_

 _Monsieur Cygnus Black et son épouse Druella_

 _Monsieur Edward Lestrange et son épouse Cassiopée_

 _Sont fiers et heureux de vous informer du mariage de leurs enfants_

 _ **Bellatrix et Rodolphus**_

* * *

 _ **(16 mai 1970)**_

Narcissa se souvient de la répartition d'Andromeda et du choc que cela a constitué dans leur famille. Elle se souvient de sa décision de ne jamais subir le même déshonneur qu'elle, de tout faire pour être digne des Black et être répartie à Serpentard. Mais elle se souvient aussi de sa sœur avant son départ pour Poudlard. Andromeda ne s'était jamais fait remarquer auparavant, tout portait à croire qu'elle suivrait les traces de Bellatrix. Depuis qu'elle est à Serdaigle, elle constate tous les jours son rejet des convictions des Black, son amitié avec des nés-moldus ou des sang-mêlés, ses discours sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la pureté du sang.

Comment a-t-elle pu changer autant ? Cela fait sept ans qu'elle est à Serdaigle et elle quittera l'école à la fin de l'année, pourtant elle a l'impression que c'était hier que la fillette modèle a été répartie ailleurs qu'à Serpentard à la surprise générale. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez elle ? Ses doutes et ses convictions propres sur les idées de leur famille étaient-ils présents en elle depuis le début, soigneusement cachés et dissimulés sous une apparence de bonne éducation, au point que seul le Choixpeau ait réussi à les percevoir ? Ou a-t-elle choisi son camp au fil des années à Serdaigle, au fil de toutes les fréquentations qu'elle a eues et qu'elle aurait pu aisément éviter si elle avait été répartie à Serpentard ? Le Choixpeau envoie-t-il quelqu'un dans une maison parce qu'il devine ses convictions propres, ou parce qu'il devine laquelle sera apte à lui faire faire d'autres choix et lui montrer ce qu'il y a réellement en lui ?

Elle l'ignore. Elle ignore si la passion d'Andromeda pour la connaissance et les recherches lui ont apporté la réponse à cette question. La seule chose qu'elle ne peut ignorer, c'est que sa sœur ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle n'a plus peur de clamer ses convictions haut et fort, elle se fiche de la difficulté qu'a leur mère à dissimuler son comportement aux autres membres de leur famille, et ce n'est pas la première fois que Narcissa se dit qu'Andromeda aurait également pu avoir sa place à Gryffondor. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'est pas Bellatrix, elle n'a pas tourné le dos à sa sœur avec autant d'assurance et d'indifférence. Elle est juste triste et admirative. Triste parce que son statut et son éducation lui interdisent désormais d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec sa sœur, que lui adresser encore la parole ou entretenir une relation cordiale sera automatiquement synonyme de déshonneur pour elle. Admirative parce qu'elle rêverait d'avoir son courage. D'affirmer à son tour qu'elle se fiche de l'avis de sa famille et qu'elle veut être libre de fréquenter qui elle veut, sans se soucier d'un soi-disant statut du sang. Elle en rêve. Elle ne le fera pas. Tant pis pour ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas connaître une déchéance et un déshonneur pareil, qu'elle veut garder la fierté et l'affection de ses parents et de sa sœur. Et tant pis pour le reste. Est-ce que c'est cela aussi, être une Black ?

* * *

 _ **(01 septembre 1971)**_

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit au pied duquel ses valises avaient été posées. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et pourtant tout, dans les marches qu'ils ont montées pour arriver ici, dans la décoration rouge et or criarde de la salle commune et du dortoir, lui confirmait cette pensée : Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Il avait beau provoquer ses parents de plus en plus souvent, affirmer avec de plus en plus de sincérité qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être un Black, entendre le Choixpeau lui dire qu'il n'a rien à faire à Serpentard a quand même été un choc. Mais le plus dur n'est pas passé. Il doit l'annoncer à ses parents. L'espace d'un instant, il envisage l'idée de commencer par envoyer un hibou à Andromeda pour lui demander comment elle s'y était prise. Mais il réalise que ce ne serait pas comparable, ni même envisageable. Andromeda n'avait jamais déçu ses parents avant sa répartition, elle n'a pas dû avoir de mal à prétexter être passionnée de recherches pour justifier ce choix et assurer qu'elle ne reniait en rien sa famille. Sirius, lui, a toujours été plus provocateur, moins obéissant. Et il se devait d'envoyer un message à ses parents le soir même, ils se douteraient de quelque chose s'il attendait plus longtemps.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Le garçon devant lui avait des cheveux noirs de geais et de grands yeux noisettes interrogateurs derrière une fine paire de lunettes. Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, son camarade de dortoir lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle James. James Potter.

Potter. Sang-pur, donc, selon les leçons de société sorcière faites par ses parents. Fréquentable. Il secoua rapidement la tête en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ne parlerait pas à beaucoup de monde à Gryffondor s'il n'acceptait de côtoyer que des personnes jugées acceptables par ses parents. Et sa répartition les décevra forcément, il n'était plus à ça près.

\- Sirius Black.

\- Black ? répéta James d'un air étonné. Je croyais qu'ils allaient tous à Serpentard ?

\- Il y a des exceptions.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?

Sirius soupira avant d'expliquer :

\- Je vais devoir l'annoncer à mes parents. Et je sais que ça ne va pas leur plaire.

James sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais… C'était bien ton père qui avait affirmé au mien que tout ce qui passait par Poufsouffle ne valait pas mieux qu'un moldu à ses yeux ?

\- Ça lui ressemble bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Annonce-lui ça ! proposa James. Dans ton hibou, annonce-leur que tu as été réparti à Poufsouffle ! Ils seront tellement soulagés d'apprendre que c'était une plaisanterie qu'ils se ficheront de savoir que tu es à Gryffondor !

Sirius resta stupéfait quelques instants devant le naturel avec lequel James venait de proposer l'idée. Puis il éclata de rire. Toute l'appréhension, la pression, l'angoisse ressenties aujourd'hui explosaient soudainement en lui et ses nerfs lâchaient, le rendant incapable de stopper son fou rire qui repartait de plus belle dès qu'il tâchait de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsque, après de longues minutes, il parvint à retrouver son calme, son regard brillant d'excitation remonta vers celui de James qui semblait mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

\- Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée qu'on m'ait jamais suggérée, admit finalement Sirius avec un sourire.

* * *

 _ **(21 novembre 1972)**_

\- Black, Regulus !

Narcissa devina les cheveux noirs de son cousin se détacher de la foule d'élèves et avancer vers le Choixpeau avant que McGonagall ne le pose sur sa tête. Le visage de Regulus disparut rapidement, et un silence de mort tomba à nouveau sur la Grande Salle en attendant le verdict. Regulus semblait s'agiter. Ses mains remuaient furieusement comme s'il était en train de discuter, ses muscles se crispaient par à coups avant qu'il ne recommence à gigoter plus violemment. Puis, après un moment interminable, le Choixpeau annonça :

\- SERPENTARD !

Toute sa table explosa en cris de joie et en applaudissements et elle le rejoignit rapidement, acclamant son cousin qui descendait de l'estrade pour se glisser au bout de la table. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait être heureuse pour lui. Regulus semblait sincèrement fier et soulagé d'être ici. Mais il l'était un peu trop. Elle avait trop bien connu cette appréhension, cette tension et cette discussion avec le Choixpeau, cette frayeur puis ce soulagement intense qu'elle voyait à présent chez son cousin. Et, pendant qu'elle sondait son regard apaisé et soulagé, sa certitude se renforça : Elle n'était pas la seule Black à avoir supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

* * *

 _ **(11 avril 1973**_ )

Sirius n'entendit pas la formule prononcée par sa mère, mais il distingua clairement le bout de sa baguette se colorer en rouge feu pendant que la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique crépitait sous son contact. Une odeur désagréable de cramé emplit la pièce quand un trou de fumée se forma dans le mur et, quelques secondes plus tard, c'était la seule chose qu'il restait d'Andromeda sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black : Un trou fumant dont le tour était légèrement carbonisé. Ses parents avaient bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils avaient attendu son retour pour les vacances de Pâques pour faire cela. Ils voulaient qu'il soit là. Qu'il comprenne ce qu'il encourait si les courriers de Poudlard l'informant de son mauvais comportement continuaient à arriver.

Il le comprend. Il s'en fiche. Il réalise à présent l'importance des mots qu'il a autant prononcés étant jeune : _Je préfère ne pas être un Black._ Il comprend à quel point ces mots jetés en l'air par un enfant trop petit pour réaliser ce qu'ils impliquaient étaient en réalité on ne peut plus sincères. Il devrait accorder de l'importance à cette menace d'être renié, se comporter comme Narcissa et tout faire pour ne pas subir ce déshonneur ultime. Quelques années plus tôt, il l'aurait fait. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer James, Remus, Peter, Lily, et tant d'autres élèves de l'école. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de fréquenter des nés-moldus ou des sang-mêlés et de réaliser que, contrairement à ce que ses parents ont toujours affirmé, ils sont beaucoup plus agréables à côtoyer qu'une grande majorité de sa famille.

Il a beau le savoir et avoir décidé de quoi son avenir serait fait, savoir de quel côté de sa famille il se trouverait, ça ne rendait pas moins désagréable le pincement au cœur qui le saisissait en sachant que son propre nom serait également bientôt remplacé par le même trou fumant dans la tapisserie.

* * *

 _ **(25 juillet 1974)**_

Narcissa releva la tête en entendant frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant sa mère entrer et posa son livre à côté d'elle. Druella s'assit sur la banquette grise à côté d'elle et demanda d'un ton doux :

\- Dois-je d'ores et déjà te féliciter ?

Narcissa laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Bellatrix pour l'instant mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que l'information ne remonte aux oreilles de leur mère.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la demande de Lucius, mère, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Et en supposant que j'accepte, il devra encore formuler la demande officiellement auprès de père. Nous sommes encore loin d'être mariés, croyez-moi.

\- Êtes-vous seulement sur la voie pour l'être ? Il n'est pas très poli de laisser aussi longtemps un prétendant en attente d'une réponse…

\- Je le sais, assura Narcissa. Je m'en suis déjà excusée et il m'a juré avoir tout son temps. Seulement… Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

\- Ce choix t'appartient, ma chérie. Désires-tu m'en parler plus en détail ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse exactement ?

\- C'est que… Cela paraît stupide en le formulant ainsi, mais je ne connais rien à l'amour. Je suis incapable de définir si j'aime ou non Lucius, et si je me sens capable de passer ma vie avec lui.

\- Les quelques fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a paru charmant…

\- Il l'est ! assura Narcissa. Il est véritablement charmant, attentionné… Sa patience en l'attente de ma réponse le prouve. Je suis à l'aise avec lui, j'apprécie de discuter avec lui pendant des heures, mais… Mais c'est tout. Peut-être suis-je trop exigeante, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse appeler cela de l'amour. Je ne ressens rien de plus pour lui.

Sa mère acquiesça, lui indiquant sa compréhension du problème, mais réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Souhaites-tu que je partage avec toi ma propre expérience avec ton père ? Si cela peut t'éclairer ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Eh bien… Je dirais qu'en tant que femmes sorcières, les contes de Beedle le Barde nous ont beaucoup trop fait rêver. Durant toute notre enfance, on nous vend des histoires d'amour passionnées et déchaînées. Mais elles sont bien loin de notre réalité. Les mariages d'amour sont la plus belle chose qui soit, mais, suite à la perversion du sang sorcier ces derniers temps, notre condition nous interdit de tomber amoureuses de la plupart de la population sorcière. Cela dit… Il y a un juste milieu entre les mariages d'amour et les mariages malheureux. Ton père et moi-même en sommes la preuve. Ton oncle Orion et ta tante Walburga aussi. Tant que ton époux est respectable, que vous partagez les mêmes convictions et centres d'intérêt, l'amour peut devenir optionnel. L'oncle de ton père, Charlus Potter, a fait de nombreux voyages pendant sa jeunesse, et les récits qu'il en a rapportés sont très intéressants. Il a fait de nombreuses recherches sur les coutumes des peuples qu'il a rencontrés. Il nous a entre autres parlé des mariages dans une population d'Extrême-Orient. Selon ses dires, là-bas, les mariages d'amour n'existent pas. Mais, de fait, les mariages malheureux non plus. Les gens épousent des personnes avec lesquelles ils s'entendent bien. Leurs relations sont cordiales, ils arrivent à s'entendre sur la plupart des sujets nécessitant une décision de couple, et, même si les divorces sont autorisés, ils restent relativement faibles. Parce qu'ils n'attendent pas d'être éternellement amoureux de la personne qui partage leur vie. Ils ne cherchent pas l'amour, ils cherchent un partenaire de vie, et celui-ci est beaucoup plus simple à trouver qu'un amour sincère. Cette philosophie peut être surprenante, mais nous en venons à être obligés de l'appliquer pour n'épouser que des sang-purs, et nous sommes forcés de constater qu'elle fonctionne.

Narcissa approuva lentement en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa mère.

\- Jugez-vous sincèrement qu'il est possible de vivre sans amour ?

\- Tu le connaîtras, assura sa mère. Même si tu n'es pas amoureuse de ton mari, tu le seras de tes enfants. Crois-moi sur parole, quand tu tiendras les enfants de ton mari dans tes bras, tu seras heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix car aucun autre n'aurait pu t'apporter précisément cet enfant-là. Et tu réaliseras que, parce que tu ne voulais pas d'un autre enfant que celui-là, alors tu ne voulais pas d'un autre mari.

Les paroles de sa mère arrachèrent un sourire apaisé à Narcissa mais elle demanda tout de même :

\- Donc je ne suis véritablement pas censée aimer mon époux ?

\- Tu peux essayer, ma chérie. Essaye. C'est tout le bonheur que je te souhaite.

* * *

 _ **(09 mai 1975)**_

Il y a les moments où Sirius est heureux. Les moments où il plaisante et fanfaronne avec les autres maraudeurs, où il est sûr et certain qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu d'une autre vie où il serait resté dans les bonnes grâces de ses parents. Les moments où il fomente les pires mauvais coups et les blagues plus ou moins douteuses, où il éclate de rire et contamine ainsi l'ensemble des maraudeurs. Les moments où il affirme que ses parents et sa famille peuvent aller se faire voir et qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Il y a d'autres moments. Ceux où il doute. Ceux où il se demande ce qui lui restera quand ils sortiront de Poudlard, quand ils auront véritablement à assumer leur camp et qu'il sera trop tard pour regretter d'en avoir choisi un pendant leur scolarité, alors qu'ils étaient à l'abri des murs de l'école. Il a beau être heureux, il a beau savoir qu'il a les meilleurs amis au monde, il ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Une voix intérieure – qui ressemble étrangement à celle de sa mère – ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'il était né du bon côté de la barrière. Il n'est pas né moldu, comme Lily, qui sera une cible désignée dès sa sortie de l'école. Il n'est pas un loup-garou comme Remus, stigmatisé à cause de la peur et de la haine créée et alimentée par des gens qui n'ont jamais connu un seul lycanthrope. Il est un Black et ce simple nom lui aurait apporté toute la protection dont il aurait pu rêver. Jamais Voldemort ne se serait attaqué à un Black qui ne lui aurait pas causé de soucis, qui ne se serait pas fait remarquer.

Cela aurait-il suffi à mettre ses amis à l'abri ? Aurait-il pu, par son statut du sang, user de son influence et de son argent pour convaincre Voldemort de laisser ses amis tranquilles ? C'est bien ce que son père fait. Il sait que ses parents ne seront jamais des mangemorts, mais il comprend suffisamment les conversations pour deviner que Voldemort compte essentiellement sur Orion pour son appui financier. Que cette position fait qu'il ne peut plus se passer de son père et qu'en conséquence, Orion arrive à obtenir certains accords ou promesses de sa part. C'est cet argent qui fait qu'aucun Black ne subira jamais de pression pour être enrôlé parmi les mangemorts. C'est cet argent qui leur permet d'être prévenus à l'avance des attaques perpétrées dans les lieux publics, pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses proches ne s'y trouvera par hasard.

Aurait-il pu protéger ses amis ainsi ? Sa fidélité à sa famille aurait-elle pu permettre de les sauver ? D'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne sera jamais pris pour cible ? Parfois, il doute. Souvent, ce sont les maraudeurs qui lui répondent. Peter lui affirme qu'il l'apprécie tel qu'il est et qu'il ne voudrait pas d'un autre Sirius. James fanfaronne qu'une vie sans combat serait trop ennuyeuse et que, protection ou pas, il serait parti botter les fesses des mangemorts. Ces affirmations le font sourire, mais elles ne le rassurent pas. C'est Remus qui se charge de le rassurer. C'est lui qui lui maintient que ça n'aurait rien changé, que les promesses vendues par Voldemort ne sont que des illusions destinées à piéger le plus de gens possible. C'est Remus qui, quand il doute trop, comprend qu'il n'y a pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour le rassurer. C'est lui qui s'allonge dans l'herbe du parc à côté de lui, qui appuie légèrement sa tête contre la sienne et qui reste là pendant des dizaines de minutes, parfois une heure, parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qui le calme et l'apaise le plus. C'est lui qui sait quels mots trouver pour le rassurer ou quand il n'en a pas besoin. C'est quand il est avec Remus qu'il commence à se convaincre qu'il a fait les bons choix, depuis le début, et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre vie.

* * *

 _ **(27 décembre 1976)**_

Walburga et Druella s'éloignèrent vers les étages où Walburga venait de faire refaire la décoration de la moitié des pièces. Regulus les regarda s'éloigner, hésita un instant, avant de se décider. Bellatrix était restée dans le salon. Il attendait cette occasion depuis trop longtemps et il ignorait quand serait la prochaine.

\- Excuse-moi Bellatrix. Pourrais-je… Te parler ?

-Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Regulus prit une inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- On dit que tu t'es engagée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce exact ?

\- Ça l'est. Pourquoi cette question ?

L'adolescent hésita à nouveau.

\- Comment est-ce ? En quoi l'engagement à ses côtés consiste-t-il ?

Le regard de Bellatrix s'éclaira et la conversation parut soudainement l'intéresser beaucoup plus.

\- Serais-tu intéressé pour nous rejoindre à ta sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Peut-être. N'est-il pas possible de le faire avant ?

\- Les engagements et les valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendent pas les vacances scolaires, Regulus, sourit Bellatrix. A moins qu'il n'ait expressément besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il n'engagera pas un élève dans ses rangs. Quelles seraient tes motivations pour nous rejoindre à ta sortie ?

Regulus n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre :

\- Je veux rendre nos parents fiers. Ils ont toujours consacré tout leur temps et leur énergie à préserver la pureté du sang et c'est le principal combat du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux en être.

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres et pesa ses mots pour répondre :

\- Regulus… Tu dois savoir qu'on ne rejoint pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la légère. Je comprends ta volonté et ta décision mais… Se battre à ses côtés est risqué. Tu peux te faire tuer en mission, être emprisonné par les aurors, voire même subir son mécontentement en cas d'échec. C'est un prix qui n'est pas cher payé pour défendre nos convictions et ce en quoi l'on croit réellement mais… Je ne sais pas si cela en vaut la peine uniquement pour te faire bien voir de tes parents. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Si les choses continuent ainsi, Sirius sera déshérité et tu reprendras l'empire familial. Tu pourras soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres financièrement comme oncle Orion le fait actuellement et ils seront déjà infiniment fiers de toi. Je te le jure.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Es-tu réellement en train de décourager quelqu'un de rejoindre ton maître ?

\- Mon maître a besoin de serviteurs qui croient en lui, répondit aussitôt Bellatrix. Tu peux être utile à la cause par d'autres moyens et il serait dommage que tu ne les utilises pas. Je… Tu es libre de ton choix. Je te jure que je serai infiniment fière si tu nous rejoignais mais… Je tiens à toi, Regulus. Tu restes mon cousin. Je crois que je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait en mission quelque chose qui aurait pu être évité, parce que je t'aurais convaincu de t'engager. C'est tout. Je ne suis peut-être pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments mais… Je tiens aux membres de ma famille.

* * *

 _ **(12 octobre 1978)**_

Il est rare que Narcissa repense à ce moment, à sa sortie de Poudlard, où elle a hésité à accepter la demande en mariage de Lucius. Elle n'y repense pas souvent, parce qu'elle ne regrette pas sa décision. Elle regrette parfois sa vie, ses choix… Mais pas celui-là. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir épousé Lucius.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue à l'époque avec sa mère n'aurait pu être plus vraie et éclairée, elle l'a compris avec le temps. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Lucius. Elle ne le déteste pas pour autant. Elle l'apprécie même, souvent. Sa vie suit son cours aux côtés d'un homme avec lequel elle s'entend bien et qu'elle ne regrette pas de côtoyer. Beaucoup de femmes sorcières n'ont pas cette chance. Lucius veut un héritier mais n'est pas pressé. Au contraire, il est le premier à admettre qu'il préfère servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de fonder une famille, et qu'ils ont encore tout leur temps pour cela. Alors ils attendent. Avoir un enfant ne lui manque pas, pas encore.

Elle est heureuse avec Lucius. Heureuse, mais pas amoureuse. Elle a fait le meilleur choix parmi ceux qui s'offraient à elle, seulement elle aurait préféré avoir d'autres choix en plus, et en trouver un qui lui aurait encore plus convenu. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir choisir son époux parmi tous les hommes rencontrés, et non parmi ceux que sa famille a jugé fréquentables. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir choisir ses convictions et son parti dans cette guerre qui déchire le monde sorcier. Elle apprécie le mari qu'elle a, les amis qu'ils ont, elle a juste au fond d'elle cette lueur de lucidité qui lui rappelle qu'elle aurait pu apprécier plus encore des gens que son éducation lui a toujours interdit de fréquenter. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle exprime ses doutes. Chez les Black, il y a des choses que l'on apprend à ne pas dire, et critiquer l'importance de la pureté du sang en fait partie. Alors elle sourit, elle continue d'affirmer à sa mère à quel point elle est heureuse auprès de Lucius et à quel point il est charmant. Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Elle est heureuse, elle tombera amoureuse dès qu'ils auront des enfants, elle a tout ce qu'elle désire – et a appris à ne pas désirer ce qu'elle ne peut pas obtenir. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle parfois cette impression un peu désagréable, cette boule dans la gorge qui finit par passer à force de déglutir, qu'elle est en train de passer à côté de sa vie ? Pourquoi a-t-elle cette impression qu'elle aurait pu vivre pleinement et sans aucun regret si elle était née dans une autre famille, à une autre époque, à un autre endroit ?

* * *

 _ **(07 juillet 1979)**_

Andromeda n'a pas de regrets. Elle est heureuse, amoureuse, fière de ses choix et de ses convictions, fière d'avoir pu échapper à l'emprise des Black et à la vie d'ennui et d'intolérance que cela lui promettait. Elle aime Ted, elle aime Nymphadora, elle aime sa vie et n'aurait voulu d'une autre pour rien au monde. Elle n'a plus de famille mais elle a celle qu'elle s'est construite. Les parents de Ted l'aiment comme leur fille et cela compense un peu, parfois, l'absence créée par son propre passé. Elle est reconnaissante de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Reconnaissante d'avoir pu aller à Serdaigle où elle a achevé d'ouvrir les yeux sur les convictions de sa famille, reconnaissante d'avoir fait des rencontres merveilleuses qui l'ont empêchée d'avoir le moindre regret, à n'importe quel moment.

Malgré cela, elle garde un goût amer en travers de la gorge, une sensation de gâchis. Elle s'est échappée de sa famille. Sirius aussi. Ils ont été les seuls. Regulus s'est enrôlé chez les mangemorts, Bellatrix également. Narcissa a épousé un homme qu'elle semble aimer mais cette version n'est crédible que pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas connue enfant. Narcissa est et restera sa plus grande tristesse. Elle était sa petite sœur, sa princesse gentille et enthousiaste transformée au fil des années en poupée de porcelaine insensible. Aurait-elle pu l'éviter ? Aurait-elle pu la convaincre du bonheur de s'échapper de l'emprise des Black et de vivre une autre vie, sans contraintes ou obligations, avec la possibilité de faire uniquement ce dont on a envie ?

Elle ne sait pas. Quand cette question la hante trop, Ted l'aide à se ressaisir. Il lui assure que Sirius et elle sont la preuve que chaque Black a eu le choix, que Narcissa l'a eu aussi et qu'elle a choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Elle finit par acquiescer parce qu'elle sait que rien ni personne ne pourra lui apporter une réponse certaine. Pas même Narcissa elle-même. Elle n'a plus reparlé à sa sœur depuis des années. Elle ignore si elle arrivera à le faire un jour. Elle veut revoir sa petite sœur, sa princesse blonde qui débordait d'affection pour ses proches. Elle se doute qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais la retrouver et que se contenter de celle qu'elle est devenue à la place ne rendra la blessure que plus douloureuse.

Alors elle se contente de laisser le passé dans un coin de sa tête et de penser à l'avenir. Elle concentre tout son amour sur Ted et Nymphadora, sur leur combat pour un monde plus libre dépourvu des attaques de mangemorts, sur sa satisfaction d'avoir échappé à cette famille où elle aurait été emprisonnée toute sa vie. Et elle essaie d'oublier que, si elles étaient nées dans une autre famille, à une autre époque, ou à un autre endroit, elles seraient peut-être encore trois sœurs soudées, solidaires et heureuses d'être là les unes pour les autres.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël !_**


End file.
